


Gold Rush

by voidoflogic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Exes, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidoflogic/pseuds/voidoflogic
Summary: Logan and Roman were dating, now they're not. It's as simple as that. Now watch as Logan basically has a mental breakdown because he doesn't know what to do anymore.I'm bad at making serious summaries.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a fic on ao3. Hopefully people like it. Here goes nothing!

Logan let out a shaky breath as he stared out the window, watching the snowflakes slowly fall to the ground, every single one different from the last. 

He opened the window, letting some much needed fresh air in, as well as letting snow get inside his room. He didn't really care, he needed the cool winter air, or at least something other than the smell of strawberry perfume taking up the room. 

That damn perfume. He didn't even understand how the smell had lingered so long. 

He inhaled the sharp air and exhaled his anxiety. His nerves. His heartache. He tried to let it go, imagining it all falling down with the rest of the snowflakes. 

He stepped away from the window and decided to finally leave his room. He hadn't moved much in the past few days. He felt no need to. But he opened the door, stepping out into the hallway for the first time in a while. He glanced around. Photos hung up on the walls now made him feel sick to his stomach. He hurried past them and into the kitchen. 

His self destructive behaviors had to stop. He knew that. But as he entered the kitchen and saw the objects that were sitting on the counter, he wanted to march back to his room and never come out again. 

His eyes trailed over the items; an unopened heart-shaped box of chocolates, a bottle of champagne, and a wilting rose. On the floor there were scraps of paper, once a love letter, now nothing more than little pieces that would wind up in the trash. 

His slightly shaky hands started to seemingly move on their own, picking up the bottle and box, and stuffing them into the back of the fridge, mostly out of sight. He picked up the rose and held it to his chest for a moment. The silence surrounding him was incredibly painful. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. 

He eventually had to let go. But instead of just throwing the rose away, he found a vase and filled it with water, gently placing the rose in it, hoping maybe it would return to its former life eventually. He set the vase down on the dining table, letting it be a centerpiece. It was the only sort of decoration in the room at the moment, which was a bit depressing. But Logan felt a slight bit of weight lift off his shoulders as he attempted to help the rose. 

He then cleaned up the scraps of paper on the floor, trying his best not to look at the words. There was no point in reading them now. He knew they weren't true anymore. 

He watched as a droplet of water fell onto the floor, among the few remaining pieces. He looked up to see if there was a leak in his ceiling, but then realized he was the source of the drop. He had started crying. 

He quickly wiped his eyes, ignoring the aching need to sob his heart out. Instead he picked up what was left of the mess and threw it away. He was planning on making something to eat, but he wasn't able to get himself to do that. So instead he walked into the living room, looking for his next target to clean up. On the couch, a lonely red jacket was slung over an arm. Logan slowly made his way over towards it, carefully picking it up as if it were made of glass. 

He held it up to his face for a moment, smelling that same strawberry perfume scent that had taken up his room. He then lowered the jacket, slipping an arm into one of the sleeves, then doing the same with his other arm. It fit well, other than having slightly too large sleeves. He wrapped his arms around himself, the warmth of the jacket being the best feeling he had felt in a few days, yet at the same time it felt like it was burning him. It felt like the jacket would get tighter and tighter until it suffocated the man wearing it. 

He slowly sat down, trying to stay attached to reality. But as soon as he finally touched the seats of the couch, he broke. The smell and feel of the jacket was a breaking point, letting the floodgates open. 

Logan wasn't the type of person to show strong emotions. He didn't usually cry, didn't lash out when he was angry, etc. And yet tears fell hot and fast from his eyes, falling onto the jacket. He couldn't do anything other than hold himself and sob. The noises coming from him didn't sound like himself, but what else could they be coming from? 

He let himself cry, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want to be so vulnerable. 

He didn't want to admit that he missed his lover. Ex-lover. 

He didn't want to admit that losing Roman was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
